Cartons that encase multiple articles such as bottles are useful to transport and store articles. Many cartons include handles or other structures that are generally removed by tear initiation along a severance line and then further tearing along the severance line. Where such structures are part of walls that are formed from overlapping panels, there is a risk that glue that is used to secure the overlapping panels to one another may make the tear initiation feature inoperable. For example, the glue may spread into a severance line along which a structure is normally detachable and prevent a user from initiating a tear along the severance line. As such, the structure cannot be properly removed by tearing along the severance line.